Brittany-Sam Relationship
The Brittany-Sam Relationship'' is the new-found friendship, and romantic relationship between McKinley High Seniors and New Directions members, Brittany Pierce and Sam Evans, also commonly known as '''Bram', Samttany '''or '''Pierevans. Episodes Season Two Blame It on the Alcohol While the New Directions are playing "spin-the-bottle", Brittany's spin lands on Sam, they are then are forced to kiss. They are soon separated by Santana who was dating Sam at the time. Both Sam and Brittany look happy throughout their kiss. Season Three Goodbye At the end of the Seniors' performance You Get What You Give, Sam is seen hugging Brittany as she leans her head in his shoulder. Season Four Britney 2.0 Sam gives Brittany a map that guides Brittany into the auditorium. Sam tells her that he thinks he knows what Brittany's bad actions from the past days mean: Namely that she's trying to get to her lowest in order to then be able to make a glorious comeback, like Britney Spears did. When they talk, Sam seems to be the only one besides Santana who understands Brittany, she says that is probably because they're both blonde. Brittany also tells him that she misses Santana, since Santana is her girlfriend and her best friend. Sam then offers Brittany to be a new friend to her. Brittany happily agrees to this. Makeover Sam learns that Brittany chose Artie as her running mate for the student body president elections. He gets upset about it and asks Brittany why she didn't ask him. She says that she doesn't want their friendship to end, because if they lost, they would've stopped talking to each other. She uses Sarah Palin and John McCain as an example, though she refers to John McCain as Sarah Palin's grandfather. Later, while dressing up for the presidential debate, Sam and Brittany sing Celebrity Skin together. Brittany is seen at Sam's and Blaine's after-party for winning the elections. She sits with Sam and is told that he voted for her. This makes her smile since Sam always knows what to say at the right time according to her. Sam makes one of his impressions before they cuddle in the restaurant. Dynamic Duets During Kitty and Marley's duet of Holding Out For a Hero, Brittany covers Sam's eyes when Kitty does a split. Thanksgiving In Thanksgiving, Finn says he needs someone to do a dance solo with Brittany and Sam immediately volunteers saying "White Chocolate". He gets up and does sexy body moves. Brittany claps along, Mercedes going "Oh boy, oh no." Swan Song Sam leaves a trail of cereal for Brittany to follow where she meets him in an empty classroom. Sam admits to Brittany that maybe half the reason Santana was always picking on him was that, she knew that Sam had a crush on her, they sing Somethin' Stupid together. Sam then tries to kiss her but, she backs away saying that she don't want to see him hurt by the lesbian blogging community, Sam says he is not scared of them and tries to kiss her again but she says "I can't" and walks out of the room leaving Sam depressed. They meet up again later in the hallway and Brittany explains that Sam is the only one that makes her smile now and she doesn't want to miss out and they kiss. They are seen later with the rest of the glee club singing Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually Brittany and Sam both believe that the world will end on December 21. Since they only have three days to live, they get married through the 'Mayan Church'. They are seen waking up on December 22 and realise that they are still married. Later, Coach Beiste tells them that they are not really married because the Mayan Church doesn't exist. Beiste also tells Sam and Brittany that they shouldn't get married right now but tells them that Indiana Jones discovered a new Mayan calender that ends in September two years from now. Later, they sing Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas together and Sam puts his arm around Brittany. Gallery Friendship Bram.gif Shot0627.png Brittspov5.gif|Sam asking Brittany about Santana. Cherishfabrittana.gif Glee Brittany and Sam Kiss in Blame it On The Alcohol.jpg Tumblr lh559xeHuY1qdksono1 500.gif NOO.gif Tumblr lh5mczf7Tk1qfo58do1 500.png Tumblr lh2un7W7Jo1qbmaeno1 500.jpg MV5BODI2MTYyNzE5OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzk2MzAxNA@@. V1. SX640 SY443 .jpg Tumblr lmyy1f1eaN1qjd49jo1 500.gif tumblr_maot3mJNK21qcxzk1o2_250.gif tumblr_maot3mJNK21qcxzk1o1_250.gif tumblr_lzt494FXVN1qiizz8o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_lzt494FXVN1qiizz8o3_r1_250.gif Tumblr llq2xkqKGH1qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr llrhadUgV41qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr lm4e6o8kIj1qa1xogo1 500.png Gimmemorebritt.gif Tumblr lnm2hmJXbV1qhxup8o1 500.png Tumblr lnpbmaTwO71qbj6cco1 500.gif Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o2 250.png Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o4 250.png Tumblr lvk6tj7s2F1r2ki6ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lum9mlIaU11qit0n2o3 250.png tumblr_lvk6tj7s2F1r82ki6ho1_500.jpg tumblr_lknfkiwZq21qfx9mto1_500.gif tumblr_ll1kngk1Xo1qhxup8o1_500.png tumblr_ll0jr6G2FW1qcnhhzo1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lkwzvenhrI1qhxup8o1_500.png tumblr_lkp54uTv3a1qa1xogo1_500.png Bram.png bram2.png BabyBram.gif MakeoverG2.gif BramHandshake.gif BritneySB6.gif BritneySB5.gif BritneySB4.gif BritneySB3.gif Celebrityskinchordo.jpg Celebrityskin1.jpg Celebrityskin.jpg Smdbtecs.jpg Celebrityskin7.jpg Celebrityskin6.jpg Scsmbrtdbt.jpg Celebrityskin4.jpg Celebrityskin3.jpg Celebrityskin2.jpg Smcs.jpg Celebrity.JPG Sam11.gif Sam44.gif Sam994.gif Glee-4x03-sam-brittany-cap-17.jpg Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o10 r2 250.gif Bram_Wedding_kiss.jpg Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o9 r2 250.gif Tumblr mb1lnc7VqH1qd1240o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mb1gitwV1r1qctfyqo4 250.gif Trivia *They both have been shown stripping on Glee. *They both have compasses to help guide them through McKinley. *They both have dated Santana. *They have both sung songs about a cup in a competition episode, but got different reactions from it. Songs Duets *''Celebrity Skin'' by Hole. (Makeover) *''Somethin' Stupid by ''Carson & Gaile. (Swan Song) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Marry You'' by Bruno Mars. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' by Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer. ''(A Very Glee Christmas) *Don't Dream It's Over by ''Crowded House. (Swan Song) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' by Judy Garland. (Glee, Actually) Related Songs *''Baby'' by Justin Bieber. (Comeback) *''You Get What You Give by ''The Radicals. (Goodbye) *''In My Life ''by ''The Beatles. ''(Goodbye) Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples